This invention pertains generally to health and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to an exercise machine which can be used in performing a number of different exercises.
Heretofore, there have been some attempts to provide exercise machines for use in performing weight lifting exercises without the problems associated with free weights. Such machines have utilized confined weight stacks, springs and other resistance elements, and have employed various means to place operating elements such as handles and bars in the proper position for different exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,855, for example, shows a machine having two weight stacks with cables trained about pulleys on telescoping arms which are mounted on vertically adjustable carriages and can be swung to different angles for different exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,381 shows a machine in which two weight stacks are mounted side-by-side on a central main frame. The pulleys from which the cables are drawn are mounted on vertically adjustable carriages which are mounted on side frames which are pivotally connected to the main frame. By adjusting the angles of the frames and the height of the carriages, the cables are positioned for different exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,459 shows a machine in which two weight stacks can be moved to different positions along opposite sides of an L-shaped frame for storage and use. A barbell extends diagonally between the stacks and is connected to cables which are coupled to the stacks and trained about pulleys mounted on carriages which can be adjusted to different heights. This machine also has a removable bench which can be folded up between the two sides of the frame for storage.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved exercise machine for use in performing a number of different exercises.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise machine of the above character which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.